In recent years, with the rapid development of the telecommunication industry, the penetration of Internet has increased rapidly, and the upgrade speed of network capacity and performance of network equipment lag far behind the growth rate of Internet users and Internet service, resulting in frequent network failure and unstable quality of service, which is a big challenge to the network maintainability, thus, the whole quality of service of network is difficult to improve. Therefore, how to improve the maintenance efficiency of the current network so as to improve the quality of service of customer has become an increasingly important research subject.
The Service Node (SN), such as Broadband Remote Access Service (BRAS) and Service Router (SR), is a service control network element in the broadband network and plays an important role in the user management and user service control in the network. The Access Node (AN), such as Digital Subscriber Line Access Multiplexer (DSLAM), Optical Line Terminal/Optical Network Unit (OLT/ONU) and subscriber switch, is an access network element in the broadband network and plays the role of the “last kilometer” subscriber link access and management in the network. It is an important network element between end user and SN, and its configuration error, traffic congestion, facility failure and the like will affect the subscriber session and quality of service.
In the current broadband access network, the SN and AN are usually configured and maintained by different Network Management Systems (NMS) and, in many cases, belong to different maintenance groups, for example, SN maintenance group and AN maintenance group of an operator, or, in the Wholesale scenario, belong to different operators and are maintained by their respective maintenance groups.
In such cases, after a subscriber session failure, worsened quality of service or the like occurs, it may require cooperation across network management system, maintenance group or even operator to diagnose the problem, resulting in successive decrease of maintenance efficiency. Communication problem, such as unclear description of problem and repeated confirmation, happens frequently, especially across maintenance group or operator, making it difficult to achieve the effects of high efficiency and quick positioning.
According to the description above, the root cause for which the conventional art cannot diagnose the AN fast and efficiently is that two management systems work independently, thereby being incapable of fast and identically acquiring various diagnosis information. However, in the broadband network, the SN is a control node for subscriber session and service, and the SN, its management system and management personnel need to know the diagnosis information on the AN in time and accurately to confirm the cause of network failure or reduction in quality of service swiftly, so that, the conventional art cannot satisfy the service requirement very well.